


Moirail Probs

by AshREvans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All right. well...</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Its a karkat fic. there is langauge. its to be expected. so theres no mature content tag on this.</p><p>ANd i know im suppposed to be on hiatus but its really really really hard to stay away from all of you especially when i write a fic and it makes me want to wait to put it up and homygod. HOW DO PEOPLE GO ON HIATUS I HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Im posting this and i dont know why. I guess this was just one of the things i did during one of my breaks... I might end up doing that alot so like... i dunno. i guess im still on hiatus? oh well.</p><p>anyway, i know how i ended this and well, if i get enough people asking, i might continue it if you know what i mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moirail Probs

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTATNT: a=4 i=1 e=3 o=0 t=7 b= 8 s=5

starlightDreamer (SD) began trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG) at 1:49 AM  
  
SD: P555t  
  
SD: K4rk47  
  
SD: K4rkl35  
  
SD: 1 n33d h3lp  
  
SD: Qu4dr4n7 h3lp  
  
SD: 53r105ly. 4nsw3r. 1 r43lly n33d h3lp w17 7h15.  
  
CG: FUCK.  _____ WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT SO LATE?  
  
SD: 1 s41d 17 83f0r3. 1 n33d qu4dr4n7 h3lp.  
  
CG: …  
  
CG: WHY ARE YOU PESTERING ABOUT THIS NOW?  
  
CG: AND WHY IN FUCKS NAME ARE YOU STILL USING THAT HARD TO FOLLOW QUIRK OF YOURS STILL!?  
  
SD: Y35. My 4 3 1 0 5 and 7 k3y5 4r3 8r0k3n.  
  
SD: B3c4us3 1 n33d h3lp.  
  
CG: DO YOU MEAN A E I O S AND T?  
  
CG: AND COULDN’T THIS HAVE WAITED TILL THE MORNING?  
  
SD: Y35 4nd  
  
SD: … N0.  
  
CG: OH MY GOG. THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD ____.  
  
CG: WHAT QUADRANT?  
  
SD: M01r41l. 4nd m4y83 m4735pr17 (matesprit).  
  
CG: I SWEAR IF YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME EVERY THING YOU TELL ME IS GOING TO GO INTO A VIRUS THAT WILL LEAK IT TO EVERY TROLL ON ALTERNIA.  
  
SD: f1n3.  
  
CG: SO WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIM?  
  
SD: W3ll…. 175 4 817 (it’s a bit) 0f 4 l0ng 570ry.   
  
CG: WELL HURRY UP. I WAS SLEEPING AND I WOULD REALLY RATHER GET BACK TO IT.   
  
SD: … uh… m4y83 17 w0uld 83 34513r (easier) t0 t4lk 480u7 7h15 1n p3rs0n…  
  
CG: SO YOU BOTHERED ME FOR NOTHING?  
  
SD: M4y83.  
  
CG: … I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP.  
  
CG: BYE.  
  
SD: W417! Um… c0uld y0u c0m3 0v3r 70m0rr0w? W3 c4n 74lk 7h3n.  
  
SD: Pl3453 (please)?  
  
SD: …  
  
SD: K4RK47!  
  
SD: … d1d y0u f4ll 45l33p (asleep)?  
  
SD: *l3 51gn* f1n3. G00d n1gh7 K4rk37 V4n745. 533 y0u t0m0rr0w. M4y83.  
  
CG: ALL RIGHT *FINE*!  I'LL COME OVER TOMORROW.  
  
SD: 7h4nk y0u k4rk47.  
  
CG: … BYE.  
  
carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling starlightDreamer (SD) at 2:21 AM  
  
SD: … 8y3 <3  
  
______ sat back in her chair. She stared at the computer screen and sighed. After a few minutes the screen of her husktop went to sleep and her own gray tinted face reflected off the dark glass. She sighed. She always put that little heart whenever Karkat logged off Trollian because she knew he couldn’t see it. Oh well. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and turned off the husktop.  
  
She would probably account her over emotional state to the fact that she was listening to a human song called "How Far We've Come" that was sent in a download from one of her human friends. With a bit of tinkering from Sollux, _____ was able to play the MP3 on her husktop. It turned out to be a good song. She sighed, turned to her recuperacoon, and looked at it longingly. If only she would have been able to sleep. That stupid song plus the quadrant problems had _____'s mind so wound up that sleeping seemed impossible at the moment.   
  
She could just slip inside of the slimy mess of goo, but if she couldn’t sleep there was really no point. Standing up, ______ made her way to the kitchen of her hive. Might as well watch some movies until she crashed on the futon. It would be a bitch waking up in the morning but she didn’t give a damn. She just needed some mind numbing romance movies to make her forget all about her own romantic problems… right?  
  
She grabbed some grubsauce and chips and went to her living room and turned on the movies. She sat back on the futon of her mountain side hive and took the remote to tune into the channel with the most romantic movies playing in a row. She was just happy that her Wyvern lusus was asleep at the moment, but just to be safe, she turned the volume down on her TV and ate quietly.  
  
A few hours of watching the movies and _____ fell asleep in an awkward position considering she wasn’t used to sleeping laying down in a way that didn’t irritate her sharp pointed horned.   
  
*     *     *  
  
When Karkat came over around eleven the next day, he found the teal blooded troll sleeping on the futon with her head hanging over the edge of it, the tips of her horns almost touching the ground as she slept and her (h/l) (h/s) hair pooling under hear head. Her legs were also spread around haphazardly over the futon and her black shirt was hanging down so part of her stomach was showing.  
  
He also found that there were small dying fires around the room, one of which being on _____'s grey pant leg. Karkat's eyes widened and quickly filled a cup full of water, while wondering how in the world the thick headed troll hasn’t woken up from being on fire, and splashed it over the flames, effectively putting it out as well as waking up the awkwardly sleeping "friend" of the cancer troll.  
  
"AH!" _____ said, jumping up, which really meant down.  
  
She ended up hitting her head on the floor, and her horns, causing them and the area where they connected to her skull hurt as well. She maneuvered herself around till she was in a sitting position and rubbed her head. She looked around to see who had woke her up with water. Her eyes came in contact with Mister Karkat Vantas standing over her with his normal unkempt messy hair, black long sleeved shirt with the cancer symbol and darkish gray pants. He was holding a cup in his hands with a bored expression.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" ______ shouted.  
  
"You were on fire." Karkat said monotonously and then motioned to the rest of the room. "Did you even feed your lusus yet?"  
  
_____ blushed teal and shook her head. "If you haven’t noticed I just woke up." She glared. "Get me some ice. My horns hurt."  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Karkat said and went to the kitchen to get some ice.  
  
"YOUR'S ACTUALLY!" _____ shouted after him.  
  
"MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T STAYED UP ALL NIGHT AND FED YOUR LUSUS THIS MORNING YOUR HIVE WOULDN’T BE ON FIRE!" Karkat shouted back and came back to see _____ standing up and stomping on most of the fires.  
  
_____ took the ice from Karkat when he handed it out to her. "Thanks." When the fires were out she headed for the door. "Stay put. I have to go feed her highness." _____ said, meaning her pissed off lusus, who was most likely sitting in her nest above the hive, blowing fire, annoyed, until it got what it wanted, which is was, no surprise there.  
  
Karkat watched her go and turned to the TV which was still on. He sat on the futon and watched the movie that was on. He wondered why on Alternia _____ would watch romcoms to try to sleep. He shook his head, sighing. He just watched until he saw _____ walk back in from feeding her lusus. He looked at her and noticed the tips of her hair were burning a bit and she had ash marks all over her face. He stood up, without a word and grabbed the cup, ready to refill it and pour it on _____ again.  
  
"Don’t you think about it Vantas." ______ said. "I'm going to shower. I swear if you walk in on me, I will maim you."  
  
"As if I would want to, __l/n__." Karkat said.  
  
_____ rolled her eyes. "You know you really do want to Karkles. Don't deny it."  
  
_____ disappeared through the door way of the living room, leaving Karkat alone in the hive. He thought he was coming over for quadrant problems, not to be left alone while _____ had to take care of everything. Well, it could also be contributed to the fact that he did come over a bit early. He didn’t know why he was even there right now. When _____ had told him the night before that she had moirail problems, as well as matesprit problems, he kind of felt like he shouldn’t help since he wanted to share at least one of those two quadrants with the spacy teal blooded troll. Preferably the reddest quadrant.  
  
He sighed and just waited until _____ got all washed up. Finally, after about a half an hour of waiting, _____ had come back into the room to find Karkat tearing up at the end of one of the movies that was playing in that stupid marathon. _____ raised an eyebrow when she saw the red tinted tears fall from the troll's eyes. Probably from the movie.  
  
"So you’re a rust blood?" _____ asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
Karkat's eyes widened and he wiped his eyes. "Not exactly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Candy red. Mutant." Karkat said reluctantly looking to the side.  
  
_____ nodded slowly. "Uh-huh… that's cool."  
  
Karkat looked at _____ wearily. "You're not going to do anything?"  
  
______ shook her head. "No. I'm not like the other trolls who actually gives a damn about the blood caste's." _____ wasn’t exactly lying, but it was more because she was flushed for the hotheaded boy.  
  
Karkat nodded slowly. "All right. Well then, for the love of gog, can you please just fucking not tell anyone?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die." _____ said.  
  
"Uh. Thanks." Karkat said. "So about this moirail and matesprit problem?"  
  
"Right. Well…" _____ sighed. "You know my moirail right?"  
  
Karkat nodded. "Eridan Ampora." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah well…" She looked to the side. "Well I think I might have pissed him off…"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well for starters I was just teasing him like I normally did because you know we're moirails plus it's fun. Anyway. I was teasing him about Feferi, and I guess I said something and the moment I said it, Eridan kind of got mad at me." _____ started. "And I could tell it pissed him off so I tried to play it off, but it didn’t work and well… after that the conversation sort of just ended."  
  
"Ended?"  
  
"Well not exactly ended but like, it just became uninteresting and he wouldn’t answer right away. You know? Classic guy 'I don’t want to talk to you so I'll subtly start ignoring you' thing."_____ took a deep breath. "And it's not only that I think he's mad at me."  
  
"Then what else?"  
  
"I feel like he's going to end the moirailigience…"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don’t know. It's just this feeling I have. Maybe it's because he doesn’t want to be moirails with a 'midblood' anymore, you know how superficial that boy can be. But it also feels like we're growing apart. I mean, we don’t live close, so I can't easily to go see him, and vice versa unless I can convince my lusus to take me, which isn’t very often, mind you. And there's also sometimes where I try to tell him something and he'll just go on about his own problems, which are primarily about Feferi. And frankly, hearing about her all the time is annoying." _____ ranted. "And then there's also times when I'm not online and he is and vice versa and we keep missing each other. I mean, sometimes I really need to talk to him and he's just not there for me. Sometimes I think you would have been a better moirail then him."  
  
Karkat nodded, listening. "Well since I'm not your fucking moirail, why don’t you just talk to him about it then?"  
  
"I'm scared that he'll just get madder at me and end the moirailigience on the spot." _____ said.  
  
Karkat sighed. "Well, I already can see one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"First off, you should have never agreed to be that nooksniffer's moirail. It was bound to end up terrible. That troll is way too self-centered for his own good. Terezi would have been a better moirail then him. You have a lot in common other than blood color." Karkat said. "And second you shouldn’t be scared to talk to your moirail about anything. That's what they're there for. Even if your moirail is Ampora of all trolls."  
  
"I guess. I just… I still can't bring myself to talk to him about it. I just really don’t want to lose him."  
  
Karkat sighed again. "Well you're only going to hasten his leaving you if you don’t talk to him every once in a while.  Make him sit down and listen to what you have to say."  
  
"I guess." _____ said.  
  
"Well, go on. Go talk to that poor excuse of a highblood."  
  
"Do I have to now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" _____ whined.  
  
"Because you won't do it if I don’t make you. I know you _____." Karkat said.  
  
_____ was silent for a moment. "Will you be my moirail instead?"  
  
"No. Now go talk to your own moirail."   
  
"Bluh! Fine, fine." _____ said and stood up. "Come on. I have a TV in my respiteblock and movies if you want to watch them."  
  
"All right." Karkat said and followed _____ to her block.  
  
When they made it into the block, _____ grabbed her husktop and sat on the couch by her recuperacoon. Karkat looked at the DVD's before picking (f/romcom) and put it into the player before sitting next to _____ on the couch. _____ opened up her husktop and she was just about the troll Eridan when she found that he had already messaged her. Multiple times.  
  
caliguasAquarium (CA) began trolling starlightDreamer (SD) at 12:34 PM  
  
CA: _____  
  
CA: wwhere are you?  
  
CA: seriously _____ i really need to talk to you.  
  
CA: please. its really important.  
  
CA: damn it _____ just get online already  
  
SD: C4lm d0wn 3r1d4n. 1m here, 1m here.  
  
CA: finally!  
  
SD: wh47 d0 y0u n33d 7h15 71m3?  
  
CA: its about fef.  
  
SD: …  
  
CA: wwhat?  
  
SD: nothing.  
  
Karkat glared at the screen. "You told me that you used your quirk because the A E I O S and T keys were broken. You lied to me." He turned his glare at _____  
  
"What? I like my quirk and I like that it annoys you." _____ said, smirking.  
  
CA: it has to be somethin'. you didn't use your quirk.  
  
SD: n0 175 r43lly n0t7h1ng. wh47 h4pp3n3d w17h F3f3r1?  
  
CA: wwell fine. i found out that she and sollux started datin'.   
  
SD: 4nd?  
  
CA: i just need someone to talk to about it.  
  
SD: 4llr1gh7. 7h3n 74lk.  
  
CA: …  
  
CA: no not until you tell me wwhats wwrong wwith you first.  
  
SD: 1 t0ld y0u n07h1ng 15 wr0ng.  
  
CA: i swear, _____ just tell me wwhats wwrong. you cant lie to me.  
  
Karkat read over _____'s shoulder as her hands froze on the keyboard. Karkat sighed and nudged you.  
  
"Now's your chance, he's actually going to listen to you." Karkat said. "Don't waste it, fuckass."  
  
_____ swallowed and began typing.  
  
SD: L00k, 3r1d4n. w4 n33d t0 t4lk.  
  
CA: about?  
  
SD: u5.  
  
CA: …  
  
CA: this cant be good.  
  
SD: 74h75 r43lly up t0 y0u 1f 715 g00d 0r 84d.  
  
CA: all right then talk im listenin'  
  
_____ took a deep breath.  
  
SD: 1 f33l l1k3 y0ur m4d 47 m3 f0r 50m3 r34s0n.  
  
CA: wwhy wwould I be mad at you?  
  
SD: 7h4t 0n3 c0mm3n7 480u7 F3f3r1 fr0m 4 f3w d4y5 4g0.  
  
CA: oh that  
  
CA: im not mad at you.  
  
CA: is there anythin' else?  
  
SD: uhm…  
  
Karkat nudged _____ again. She nudged back ad began typing again.   
  
SD: 1F33L L1K3 Y0UR G01NG 70 3ND 0UR M01R41L1G13NC3 (moirailigience)!  
  
CA: …  
  
CA: wwhy  
  
SD: …  
  
SD: uhm… 83c4us3 1m n07 4 h1gh8100d l1k3 y0u.  
  
SD: 83c4us3 1 f33l l1k3 w3v3 833n gr0w1ng 4p4r7.  
  
SD: 83c1us3 wh3n 3v3r 1 n33d 70 74lk t0 y0u 480u7 50m37h1ng 1mp0r74n7 y0u 4lw4ys 7urn 17 4r0und 70 y0u 0r y0ur n07 0nl1n3.   
  
SD: 1 jus7 f33l l1k3 y0u 4r3n7 4c7u4lly 7ry1ng 1n 7h15 m01r41l1g13nc3 4nd w0uld ju5t l34v3 m3 7h3 53c0nd 1 8r0ugh7 7h15 up.   
  
CA: anythin' else?   
  
SD: …  
  
SD: 7h1nk 7h475 (thats) 17…  
  
CA: all right.  
  
CA: wwell im not goin' to leavve you because youre a midblood.  
  
CA: im not mad at you, i wwas just a bit annoyed then.  
  
CA: also im… sorry for nevver really seeming to care about your problems and not seeming to be a good moirail  
  
CA: i dont mean to  
  
CA: its just that i have…  
  
SD: 4 0n3 7r4ck m1nd?  
  
CA: …  
  
CA: yeah wwhatevver  
  
CA: look next time i wwell  
  
CA: next time i go on and on about my owwn problems instead of listening and trying to help wwith yours  
  
CA: I givve you permission to yell at me and make me listen  
  
CA: ok?  
  
SD: …  
  
SD: 0k. 4nd…  
  
SD 7h4nk y0u.  
  
CA: for wwhat?  
  
SD: l1573n1ng (listening) to me.  
  
CA: your wwelcome.  
  
SD: w3ll 1 h4v3 70 g0 n0w. K4rk475 0v3r.  
  
_____ turned to Karkat and turned his head away so she could type the next thing without him seeing. "Peek and I will maim you."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
SD: 1 7h1nk 1m g01ng 70 7ry 70 c0nf3ss 70 h1m 70d4y.  
  
CA: …  
  
CA: i wwish you wwould choose someone wwho didn’t hide his blood caste as your matesprit.  
  
CA: and someone less wwell…  
  
CA: like karkat.  
  
SD: s0rry 3r1. 7h3 h34r7 w4n75 wh47 7h3 h34r7 w4n75.  
  
CA: … wwell then good luck I guess.  
  
SD: 7h4nks. 1ll 74lk 70 y0u l473r (later).   
  
CA: bye  
  
starlightDreamer (SD) ceased trolling caliguasAquarium   
  
_____ quickly closed her husktop before Karkat looked again. Then she turned towards him.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" _____ asked.  
  
"Didn't you have one more quadrant problem?" Karkat asked.  
  
_____ blinked a few times. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot. The Red Quadrant."  
  
"Right. So… whose the troll who has the misfortune of being the object of your flushcrush?" Karkat asked.   
  
"Well… that's the thing…"  
  
"You don’t know who it is?"  
  
"No. I know who it is. I just… don’t particularly want to tell you who it is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You might get mad."  
  
"When am I not mad, nooksniffer?"  
  
"Touché. But still."  
  
Karkat sighed. "All right fine. What's the problem then?"  
  
"How do I confess to him?"  
  
"So it's a he?"  
  
_____ nodded, blushing teal.  
  
"Well then describe him to me."  
  
"All right. Well. He's a guy. He's always a little bit angry. I love to tease him because he gets so upset and his reactions are always funny. He's one of the only two people I can talk to. He like's romcoms like me. He always helps me even though he might not seem like he wants too." _____ started. "His hair is usually always messy when I see it, too. Its adorable and I always just want to touch it and mess it up more."  
  
Karkat felt his blood pumper sink with every word _____ spoke. It really seemed like she loved this troll. He sighed inwardly to himself resigning to him having to play the best friend and let her be happy even if he's not. Even though it hurt him to listen, he did anyway.  
  
"Well… I guess the best way to confess to him would be to just come right out and say it. Or kiss him or something when he's talking a lot and you just want him to shut up." Karkat suggested.  
  
"Yeah. I guess. But like… I don’t want it to ruin our friendship either. I mean, he's a great friend and he would have been a magnificent moirail as well but I didn’t only like him in the pale quadrant. It's hard to have a moirail your red for, you know? At least, that’s what I heard from Eridan." _____ said.  
  
"True. But I don’t think there's any way he could not be flushed for you." Karkat said.  
  
"You really think so?" _____ asked.  
  
"I'm positive." Karkat said and then stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I should probably get back to my hive before Crabdad starts to get pissed again." he said and made his way out of _____'s respiteblock.  
  
_____ followed him. "Oh. All right. Sure."  
  
Karkat walked to the door and turned to look at _____. "I'll see you soon. Ok?"  
  
"All right. You know how to contact me." _____ said.  
  
Karkat nodded and left. _____ stood there and watched him go. Sighing, she turned back into the hive and walked back to her room. So she didn’t get a chance to confess to him. She smacked her fists against her head a few times before she flopped down on the couch in her respiteblock.  
  
Maybe she would think of something for tomorrow.  
  
*     *     *  
  
_____ woke up in her recuperacoon the next morning, wondering how she got there since she remembered falling asleep on the couch, again. Instead of pondering it, she took a shower to wash off all the slime and then she made herself breakfast before going out to feet her lusus. It was when she was watching her lusus chow down on some poor unfortunate troll that she got an idea.   
  
"Hey, Wyvernmom, can you do me a favor?" _____ asked the lusus.  
  
It turned her head up, the area around her mouth stained with the golden blood of the poor breakfast. It nodded her head to signal for her to speak.  
  
"Do you think you could fly me over to Karkat's hive? I really need to talk to him."  
  
Wyvernmom made a sound half between a growl and half between a sigh. It sat there for a moment, licking around its mouth to clean off the golden blood, looking like it was thinking. It sighed again and then nodded.  
  
_____ smiled and then ran over and hugged Wyvernmom around the neck. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Wyvernmom nudged the teal troll in a sort of a hug and then allowed _____ to get on her back so she could start flying to the male troll's house. _____ wrapped her arms around Wyvernmom's neck as the lusus took off. She kept holding on as it flew through the air. Not long later and the lusus landed in front of Karkat's hive. _____ hopped off and walked over to the door.  
  
When _____ knocked, she heard a crash before the door was answered by Karkat's lusus, Crabdad. _____ blinked.   
  
"Where's Karkat?"  
  
Crabdad nodded its head up, signaling that Karkat was upstairs in his respiteblock.   
  
"Can I come in? I need to talk to him."   
  
Crabdad nodded and then stepped back, allowing the teal troll to walk in.  
  
"Thank you." _____ said as she walked upstairs and knocked on Karkat's door.  
  
There was another crash and then she heard the sound of Karkat's voice.   
  
"Calm the fuck down! I'll be right down, just hold on!"  
  
_____ opened the door. "Karkat, it's me."  
  
_____ stepped in and she came face to… chest. Karkat was standing right in front of him, shirtless. His shirt was in his hand, still having yet to be put on. _____ looked up at Karkat's face, feeling her own heat up with a blush. She noticed that Karkat had his own red blush on his cheeks as well.   
  
"O-oh. Um… I'll just…" _____ said and bolted back out of the respiteblock.   
  
She leaned against the wall next to the door and waited for Karkat to signal for her to some back into the room. When it happened, it wasn’t much of a signal. It was more of a, opening the door, grabbing _____'s arm, and quickly pulling her into the room. When _____ entered the room, both Karkat and _____ sat awkwardly sat on the couch, not saying a word.  
  
Karkat fiddled idly with the cuff of his shirt and _____ fidgeted by twiddling her thumbs. Finally, the silence became unbearable.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Karkat asked a bit harshly at the same time _____ said "I'm sorry!"  
  
There was another silence as the two young trolls stared at each other.  
  
"Uhm… Y-you first, Karkat." _____ said.  
  
Karkat remained silent for a few more seconds. "I said what are you doing here?"  
  
_____ swallowed, having lost her nerve after seeing Karkat shirtless. "I came here to tell you something."  
  
"What did you want to tell me, fuckass?" He said.   
  
"Uhm… It's not important so I guess I'll just see myself out." She said and stood up.  
  
Karkat grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the couch. "Not so fast. If it wasn’t important, you would have just trolled me."  
  
 _Damn it,_ _____ thought. _I hate that he knows me so well._ "Well… I was thinking about what you said about how I should confess to my flushcrush."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well… uhm…" _____ let her voice fade.  
  
"Look, _____, if you're still worried about him rejecting you, you can just stop. It's stupid and vastly unnecessary." Karkat said. "Any troll would be lucky to have you as a matesprit. Your smart, you take care of a fire breathing wyvern like it's nothing. You're pretty, strong wi—mmph."  
  
Karkat didn’t get a chance to finish speaking before _____ pressed her lips against his to keep the male from speaking anymore. Karkat, at first, was a bit surprised. He was sure that _____ had fallen for a different troll and not him. But then he realized that the troll that she was describing the day before was actually him. Soon he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the female troll.  
  
_____ felt Karkat's arms snake around her waist and she slid hers around his neck. Karkat pulled her closer into him, sliding her into his lap. _____ tightened her arms around Karkat's neck, pressing her body against his more. Karkat detached one of his arms from around her waist and began rubbing her side lightly. _____ purred into the kiss.   
  
The two only broke apart when they heard a crashing sound coming from the first floor of the hive. Karkat sighed and rubbed his forehead.   
  
"I'll be right back." He said, gently shifting _____ back onto the couch. "We can continue our conversation on a bit." He gave her a sly smirk, a light red tint dusting his gray cheeks.  
  
_____ nodded and smiled at him. "All right."  
  
Karkat smiled back and turned to the door. Before he walked out, _____ called out to him.  
  
"Hey, Karkles."  
  
The troll in question turned to look at her.   
  
"Flushed for you."  
  
Karkat chuckled and smiled a bit. "Flushed for you, too."


End file.
